Ichigo goes bad for the right reasons?
by No1dgtr
Summary: What if Ichigo couldn't take life anymore N changes? Will it be for the better or for the worst? N What does Ichigo have feelings for Kish now?     Love your enemies, for they tell you your faults. -  Benjamin Franklin


**I don't own Tokyo Mew mew...**  
_**

* * *

_( Ichigo becomes Umeko )_**_

Ichigo was getting tired of being pushed around, she always did all the work at the cafe and never got anything in return for it.  
Growling, as Ichigo thought of her life and how it turned for the worse in just 2years of being a mew, the only thing in her good life these days  
was her weekly battles with her most favorite Alien.  
Ichigo giggled as she remembered how Kish, yes Kish! called her his, she didn't know why but she loved hearing **"Ichigo mine"** come out of his  
mouth, it made her feel wet between her thighs and her tail swish in pure happiness and excitement.

Sighing, Ichigo made her way to her new apartment, she moved out of her parent's house about a year ago wanting freedom.  
Ichigo began thinking of how much she has changed in the last year, like how she now hated the color pink but still wore it for now.  
Ichigo grinned '_I have everything planned out...Just wait tomorrow is coming_' Ichigo thought pleased at her plan, she spent the last 3 months,  
perfecting. Stopping before reaching home, she turned and decided to put her plans in order a bit early

_***At Walmart* ( Or Seiyu as they call it there )**_

Ichigo walked in and headed straight to the clothing part of the store.  
Once there she began looking around, her eye caught a A blood red tunic and a pair of black leggings, she took out a small round ball-like marble  
she made herself, a red light came out of it and seemed to scan the clothing.

Ichigo smirked _'this will work nicely'_ she thought as she grabbed a few black and red hair clips, a black ponytail and walked to the register and pay  
for her things.

_***Ichigo's apartment***_

Reaching her apartment, Ichigo couldn't help but think of herself needing a new name if this plan to work but what should her name be?  
One name came to Ichigo's mind _'Umeko'_ which means patient.  
Holding the small round ball-like marble in her hand, Ichigo closed her eyes in version-ed a red shirt on her chest with black armor on  
top with golden edging, black leggings with a black skirt with a golden trim at the end. Black boots appearing on her feet with a golden  
lining to them.  
Her hair turned black, with dark green highlights, her eyes red, and a high ponytail formed in her hair.  
Opening her eyes, Ichigo found the clothing on her as well as a staff in her hands.  
**( Watch Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha if you wanna know what it looks like, only the staff is black )**  
Thinking she might need a comrade, Ichigo quickly thinks up a pet, a Kagi-Ookami  
**( a fire wolf, kinda like kilala from the show InuYasha, Only he's black with light grayish spots on his body, he can fly like her and change sizes )**

Ichigo smirked as she looked at her new friend, she walked over to the window of her living room "Look out Kishy, Umeko has come out to play..."

_**

* * *

**_

**InuKagami: Soooooo? **

**Jackie: O.O ...**

**InuKagami: JACKIE!**

**Jackie: ...w-what? or right! sorry, um your story is just...just ...different?**

**InuKagami: O.o thanks? I was trying to make it different then others as for Ichigo being OOC, this is Ichigo's dark side, who I like to call _'Umeko'_**

**Jackie: okay...Anywhos, Kitt and I don't own TMM, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or InuYasha**

**InuKagami: thats right, I just own the story, please R&R, keep in mind I'm not like other writers, I tend to scare people too**

**Jackie: Next time! "Kish V.S Umeko" A Battle Of Love and War! Anything you can tell us about it Kitt?**

**InuKagami: well, I was thinking of having Umeko fight Kish, Kish starts feeling the feelings he normally has for Ichigo and gets confused**

**Jackie: Well thats all your Getting!**

**InuKagami: Bye! *waves***

**REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
